


Turns

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, background North/Bunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "MiM decides his new baby spirit should be cared for by the other Guardians. The only two who are needed all year round are Sandy and Toorh, so between the rest of them North and Bunnymund, they should be able to manage it.So Jack is immediately (upon his “birth”) brought to North’s home and raised there. Everyone’s very sweet towards Jack, and they accompany him when he wants to go out and live up to his name, but they neglect to teach him the facts of life.Pitch sort of targets the Guardians on and off, mostly to irritate them and disrupt their work, and they hide Jack from him. Pitch learns of the boy anyway, and delights in flirting with the boy to rile his guardians.Bunnymund is a very strict parent who hasn’t much time for Jack’s nonsense, but is also ultra protective of him. He tries to keep Jack away from Pitch, but not always successfully.One day, Pitch begins to flirt with Jack, and realises the young man is flirting back...[cut for length]"A) Did I take this very seriously? No. B) Is there background eggnog implied here? Yes. C) Did Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade inspire any part of this fill? Yes.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: Blackice Short Fics





	Turns

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 9/27/2014.
> 
> Here's the rest of the prompt: "Jack hasn’t got much of a clue what to do in bed, but he knows who he wants to take into his! The two start a secret relationship, then it all comes out."

Nobody was happy. Well, that wasn’t quite true. Pitch seemed tolerably amused by the situation, though, Jack thought, he really shouldn’t have been, considering how mortified Jack himself felt.  
  
“ _This_ is what you’ve been sneaking off for?” North said, gesturing at Pitch, who grinned.  
  
“It was only a little sneaking,” Pitch corrected. “After all, I came right to the front door today to ask for him.”  
  
North put his hand to his forehead and massaged his temples, while Bunny’s frown grew deeper.  
  
“What were you thinking?” He asked Jack. “Haven’t we impressed upon you often enough that Pitch is our _enemy_? You’ve even fought with him yourself!”  
  
Jack desperately wanted to come up with an answer before Pitch did, but having no clear idea how to not make the situation worse, he only managed, “I–” before Pitch interrupted, clearly _unconcerned_ with making the situation worse.  
  
“Fought with me? Really, Bunny, it was hardly a fight. You hardly ever let Jack do anything unsupervised, so, inexperienced as he was, I knew you were no doubt just out of sight to save him from any of my more usual tactics. Anyway, when I saw him I immediately discarded all plans of real battle. He’s quite beautiful. Have either of you two realized that?”  
  
Jack felt himself turning red and willed Pitch to stop, which of course he didn’t.  
  
“Perhaps you have.” Pitch shrugged. “Perhaps that’s why he could have been around for so long and not–well, he didn’t even know the most basic information about what was to be done between lovers.” Pitch smiled. “And I assure you the past tense is most exceedingly correct in that sentence.”  
  
Jack saw North inhale and gritted his teeth, trying to prepare himself for the chewing out of a lifetime.  
  
“Bunny!” North said sharply, leaving comically similar expressions of confusion on the faces of Jack and Pitch. “This was your responsibility!”  
  
“What?” Bunny exclaimed, startled out of his anger by this sudden turn in the conversation.  
  
“Remember?” said North. “This was a long time ago, but we argued, and eventually you convinced me that I would be terrible at teaching Jack about the birds and the bees.”  
  
Bunny’s eyes narrowed. “Wait…yeah, I do remember that! But I also remember you telling me that I wasn’t qualified either, being a different species.”  
  
“And you agreed with me?” North asked, surprised. “You never said that. You just said you were obviously better because you were a fertility spirit.”  
  
Bunny’s whiskers twitched. “Is that how that argument ended?”  
  
“Is how it _stopped_ ,” North said. “You never brought it up again.”  
  
“Well, how was I supposed to remember a bloody thing after you–” Bunny stops, and turns back towards Jack and Pitch. “Anyway, I’m pretty sure that isn’t the point. Jack, you’ve got nowhere near the practical combat experience you need to be safe around Pitch when he betrays you.”  
  
“No! He wouldn’t! We’re in love!” Jack said, his declaration rather falling off at the end as he saw Pitch nod as if this was an objection that really should be raised.  
  
“Please, Jack, have I ever given you reason to believe I’ve fundamentally changed? And no, great head does not count as a reason. I do like you a great deal, but I remain the bad guy. And how is your interest towards me going to be sustained when your parental figures are acting nearly reasonably? I’m not nearly the rebellion I was anymore, and they are quite rationally concerned for your safety.”  
  
Pitch placed his hands on his hips and looked over at North and Bunny with a frown. “For my sake, could you rage a little more about the awful Boogeyman sticking it to your sweet little snowflake?”  
  
“I could rage at the way you’re talking about it,” offered Bunny, while North frowned thoughtfully and shook his head.  
  
“We all know that Jack is grown as he should be—perhaps we should have put him in the way of other beings; I do not think you would have been his choice otherwise—”  
  
“Hey!” said Pitch.  
  
“—and we also all know that your taste is more towards idealists and heroes rather than the inappropriately young.” North shrugged. “I cannot approve of this relationship, but I will not be hypocrite and try to lock Jack up away from you or some such foolish thing.”  
  
“Well, I’m willing to be a hypocrite if it keeps Jack from getting hurt,” Bunny said. “Jack, Pitch isn’t with you out of love, and he’s not with you out of just a combination of like and lust either. He approached you with a lot of intent to be a creepy weirdo along with everything else.”  
  
“How do you know?” Jack asked, looking around at all three of them.  
  
“I’m sure that question would have a very boring answer,” Pitch said quickly.  
  
Jack frowned. “And why—and you know, I really don’t want to ask this question—why would you both by hypocrites for forbidding me from seeing Pitch?”  
  
“Well,” North began.  
  
“This isn’t how this was supposed to go at all!” Pitch interrupted, both derailing and leaving the conversation with large cloud of shadow.  
  
Once he was gone, Jack got just the answer he didn’t want, though, thankfully, Bunny made North keep it short.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and comments from Tumblr:
> 
> #'I'm as human as the next man!'#'I WAS the next man!'
> 
> bowlingforgerbils said: So glad you didn’t take that prompt seriously, I just about snorted with laughter. Oh Pitch, you tried so hard and got so far…


End file.
